In recent years, the rapid development of mobile edge computing technology, 4K videos, VR (Virtual Reality), Internet of Things and other emerging services has brought huge changes in the entire IT (Information Technology) industry, resulting in rapid growth of Internet traffic. In order to ensure the quality of service and management of the network, there is great development space for AI (Artificial Intelligence) technology with the ability to cope with highly complex situations.
The development and operation of the above services depend on low-latency transmission and switching of the network. At present, the optimization of the delay in the transmission and switching at the network layer is achieved by the continuous development of the router technology. However, the switching of the router is based on address forwarding at the network layer (OSI (Open System Interconnection) layer 3), and can only be achieved by removing data structures of layer 1 and layer 2 layer-by-layer. Therefore, it is difficult to achieve a very low delay based on the router forwarding and switching at layer 3. In contrast, the advantages of optical switching are remarkable. Based on the switching and forwarding at the physical layer (OSI layer 1) or the media layer (OSI layer 0), a single-node forwarding delay at the level of 10 us may be achieved. How to take advantages of optical switching to realize low-latency data switching has become an important issue urgent to be solved.